metalwaltzfandomcom-20200222-history
Creating a new page for a maiden
Introduction In order to maintain a consistent theme and layout across the wiki, all pages created for maidens should follow the same guidelines. This guide will go through how the pages should be set out, what the templates do and how to use them. See Crusader SPG for a page that will be updated along with templates. Note: Whilst some areas (such as BWMG construction and drops) still need templates or more information, pages should still follow this design. I'll keep it updated as templates are introduced and changed. Because the templates automatically add images equal to the page name, make sure that the file name of the maiden is identical to the page name (this is case sensitive, so be careful). For the small image in Template:Tankprofile simply add "small" after the maiden's name. Images can be obtained from the .APK files on tankmm.com and beta.tankmm.com. If you cannot find the image or no art is available, comingsoon-chan will automatically fill in the templates. To add a template to a page, navigate down the right column in the editor until you reach the templates section. Click "Add other templates" and find what you need from the list or search for it. View this gif for visual help. Tank Profile Template:Tankprofile always comes at the start of each page and will automatically align to the right side, and is used for basic information and to automatically categorise pages. There are various boxes to be filled: *Rarity - Either Gold, Purple or Blue. This automatically changes the colour of the rarity, model and English name. *Model - The model of the tank e.g. Panzer 38(t) or Crusader SPG *English Name - the English name given to the tank. This can be viewed on their profile in ORG or R&D *Type - The type of tank. Abbreviations can be used (e.g. lt for light tank) and the template will automatically produce the relevant image. *Nation - Abbreviations of the real nation should be used (see Nationalities) and are not case sensitive. The template will automatically produce the in-game nation. *Illustrator - The illustrator of the maiden, leave blank if unknown *CV - The voice actress of the maiden, leave blank if unknown *Live2D - If the tank is animated. Use y/Y for yes and n/N for no. Attributes Template:Attributes follow after the profile and the title should be formatted with Heading 2. The attributes template is used to display the stats and technology information about a tank. The values should be based on a level 1 maiden without any bonuses. These attributes can be viewed in R&D or by tapping on an attire that drops on a map. *Rarity - Either Gold, Purple or Blue. This automatically changes the colour of the model and type *Model - The model of the tank e.g. Panzer 38(t) or Crusader SPG *Type - The type of tank. Abbreviations can be used (e.g. lt for light tank) and the template will automatically produce the relevant image. *Firepower -> Detection - The attributes of the level 1 maiden. *Range - The range of the tank. Note that this will always be 0 in R&D and drops, range will only appear for tanks that you own and the value should be that of the shell the maiden starts with *Max rank - either 1,2 or 3. Gold tanks have a max rank of 3, purple a max rank of 2 and blue a max rank of 1. *Slots 1 -> 8 - The equipment slots that a maiden has. These are case sensitive and can be: Turret, Mod, External, Cabin, Internal, Carriage or Special. Fill in as many as the tank has, the template will automatically produce the images. *Shells 1 -> 7 - The shells the maiden can equip. For maidens you don't have, this can be viewed on their profile in R&D and is located under their actual tank image. For tanks you do have, simply view their profile in the ORG menu and look at their shells. *Engine effect 1 -> 4 - The resistances offered by their equipable engines, this can be viewed in R&D or by looking at the effects of the engines that your maidens can equip. The effects are: S Proof, C Proof, H Proof, W Proof, D Proof and Silent. *Chassis Effect 1 -> 4 - The resistances offered by their equipable chassis, this can be viewed in R&D or by looking at the effects of the chassis that your maidens can equip. The effects are: Treads, Front, Rear, Angled, Low, Light, Sloped, Flat-Top and tires. *Armour type - Either light, standard or heavy. Light tanks have standard armour, medium tanks have standard armour, heavy tanks have heavy armour, SPGs have light armour, LAVs have light armour and ATGs have heavy armour. *Talent 1 -> 3 - The talent of the maiden, this can be viewed in R&D or the ORG screen. Either: Artistry, Cooking, Crafting, Nursing, Performing or Sports. If they only have 1 talent, leave the other boxes blank. *Talent 1->3 level - The level of the respective talent, can be seen next to the icon. As of the 26th February, the Chinese test client (Version 0.28.0.1) shows values for some hidden attributes. If you have the test, you can view this in R&D by viewing the tank and tapping the magnifying glass (or view them here). The attributes are: *Fire Resistance (阻燃值) *Critical resistance (覆盖度) *Critical damage resistance (均 值度) All are measured from D -> S with D being the worst. Illustration For Illustration, simply use Template:Illustration and you're done. If there is a matching image, it will work automatically. If the image doesn't work or you wish to add more images, simply type the exact file name of what you want into the #2 and #3 boxes. Technology See Tiger Henschel for an example of the table. This is currently experimental, but the technology information will be too complicated to create a template. The technology section is essentially four different tables in a tabber. The easiest way to create the table is to view the source of the table on Tiger Henschel, copy the code of all the tables (without the tabber) and then paste them seperately into a blank page. This will allow you to use the visual editor and then compile it into a tabber later on. Obtaining Before you use any templates, you'll want to set up a tabber using the code/preformatted font in the editor: Drop=Template:Droplist |-|Source Forge= |-|Naval Port= (Naval port level needed) |-|Refactor= (BWMG Level needed) |-|Method 1=Template:Construction Remove any methods from the tabber that aren't relevant for the specific maiden. Methods for obtaining the maidens can be viewed in R&D. For Template:Droplist, there are two boxes to be filled. Only fill in as many as needed. See Panzer 38(t) Ausf. D for an example: *Volume - The volume they drop in. Should be the number followed by the name (e.g. 1 - Faraway) but can just be the number. *Nodes - The node that they drop in. Should be the number followed by the name (e.g. 1 - Paris) but can just be the number. For tanks where they drop in all nodes, just put all. For Template:Construction, there are some boxes that need to be filled. Only fill in as many resources/maidens are used in the construction: *Cost - cost in silver to craft the maiden *Resource 1 -> 6 - The resources used to craft the maiden *Resource quantity 1 -> 6 - the amount of each respective resource needed *Maiden 1 -> 6 - The name of the maiden needed for R&D. Enclose the name in double square brackets so that it automatically links to their page if possible. *Maiden 1 -> 6 Level - the level that the maiden must be for crafting. If you don't know the level, simply use N/A instead. When using equipment as a resource, type "Tier Equipment (slot)" e.g. S5 Gun Rammer (turret). If you have more maidens that resources or vice versa, fill in the empty boxes by using Alt+0173. This will produce a blank character that can be used to keep the construction table neat. External Links This is primarily used for Template:Tanks to allow for easy navigation around the various nations. When you add the template, fill in the corresponding nation (UK - US - S - G - F - C) so that it is automatically expanded when the page is loaded.